Twisted Treeline
The Twisted Treeline is the second classic League of Legends map. It typically features faster, bloodier matches with an emphasis on ganking and small scale skirmishes. You achieve victory by pushing your way into the opposing base and destroying the enemy nexus. A smaller map than Summoner’s Rift, the Twisted Treeline is configured horizontally, with two lanes flanking a neutral area. Two turrets are placed along the length of each lane, and the nexus is defended by a single turret. Teams are composed of three champions apiece, and each champion spawns with a substantial sum of gold. The reduced map size and accelerated level curve makes for a shorter game length and higher kill scores. Lore The Twisted Treeline is located in the mysterious Shadow Isles. An eternally thick, unnatural fog blankets the islands from the view of outsiders. It is thought that the islands are home to countless forms of undead, though no one seems eager to perform the exploration necessary to find out the truth. Deep in Shadow Isles lies a ruined city shattered by magical disaster. Those who venture inside the ruins and wander through the Twisted Treeline seldom return, but those who do, tell tales of horrific creatures and the vengeful dead. Gameplay The battlefield includes these elements: * Two bases, one for each time, at both sides of the battlefield. The bases have a shop, a nexus, and one turret that defends the nexus. * Two slightly curved that connect the bases of both teams. * Turrets that defend the access to the bases. * A jungle populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness. * Two altars located on both sides of the jungle. * A Ghost Relic, which is a health pick-up located in the center of the battlefield. It replenishes 94-315 health and a small amount of your ability resource. It also grants a brief speed boost. Spawns at 3:00 and respawns every 90 seconds. * The epic monster , whose camp is located to the top of the top lane. Each champion starts the game with 850 gold. The mana regeneration of champions depends on the amount of mana they have left. The lower their mana, the faster it regenerates. A champion with 0 mana left regenrates mana 150% faster than a champion at full mana. A champion with 50% of his mana left regenerates just 75% faster, and so on. The jungle Twisted Treeline’s single, centralized jungle offers multiple access routes to both lanes, promoting fast ganks and aggressive counter-jungling. Junglers on Twisted Treeline typically engage enemy players early and often, coming to the aid of either lane, or leading the attack on the opponent’s altar. Expect plenty of action in neutral areas on this Field of Justice. Altars The jungle contains two capturable altars that provide a bonus to the controlling team. Holding a single altar grants additional gold for each minion kill. Holding both altars simultaneously grants a substantial attack damage and ability power bonus. Capturing an altar causes it to enter a locked state for several minutes, preventing enemy players from seizing control. Altars are sealed for 90 seconds after being captured. Controlling one altar provides a +10% bonus movement speed. Controlling two altars restores on minion or monster kill. Exclusive Items Some of the items available in the shop are the same as in Summoner's Rift, but others are different. In particular, it's worth noting that there are no wards available. The items available only in the Twisted Treeline are: * Legendary Items: , , Important timers * Minions spawn: 1:15 * Minions meet: 1:37 * Jungle monsters spawn: 1:05 * Ghost Relic spawn: 3:00 * Altars unlock: 2:30 * Vilemaw spawns: 10:00 * Surrender time: 15:00 Neutral monsters The main jungle has three monster camps on each side. Each side has the same camps: * and one . * and two . * and two . These monsters respawn 75 seconds after all the monsters in their camp die. The only monster in the upper jungle is Vilemaw. Vilemaw spawns ten minuntes into the game and respawns six minutes after dying. When a team defeats Vilemaw it receives the buff, which provides several benefits for three minutes: * Champions become ghosted, ignoring all unit collisions. * Nearby minions gain aura bonuses, and briefly terrorize nearby enemy minions on first contact. ** Melee Minions: +20 and , +20% , +15 , +75 attack range. ** Caster Minions: +10 and , +10% , +20 , +100 attack range. ** Siege Minions: +30 and , +10% , +50 , +750 attack range. ** Super Minions: +10 and , +10% , +10 . Strategy * The basic strategy consists in having one player in each lane, and a jungler in between. * Work with your teammates to use the close lanes as a chance to kill enemy Champions as a team. * The next level of strategy is to funnel both jungle and top wave resources into a single attack speed scaling champion. * Because of the "middle" lane, champions with the ability to hop the wall or roam effectively are very powerful. * The jungle is easier to clear than in Summoner's Rift. * The jungle is good to sneak on the opponent and also to outsmart them by running away or baiting them into a bad position. * AD carries are viable, but they must be protected by their team like on Summoner's Rift. The roles of champions are more or less the same as in 5v5 matches, but a setup with an AD carry should have enough cc to make him/her safe. * The lair of is a high value objective. Be aware of the location of enemy champions to know when they are attacking Vilemaw. The shop does not have wards, so vigilance is the only means of protecting Vilemaw from the other team. * Although wards do not exist in the shop, some champions like , , , , , , and have abilities that can be effectively used as wards. Development The Twisted Treelines was released shortly before the game officially launched. October 27, 2009: Released publicly in custom games Twisted Treeline Custom Games March 30, 2010: Released for normal games The battle for Twisted Treeline has begun! The Twisted Treeline map was reworked, and the new version released with patch V1.0.0.150 on October 17, 2012. The New Twisted Treeline Beta is Live It was previously located near Zaun, but was retroactively relocated to the Shadow Isles. Interview about the map Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill in an interview with Zam.com first mention the map: Zam.com Interview So in regards to the new map, which is one of the hottest items that we're really excited about, we're about to roll one out. It's going to be going into the beta shortly. I don't know if it's in this release or if it's in the release at the end of the month. It's coming out really soon, it's a two lane map, it's awesome, there's a lot of action, it's really well designed to force action to the middle of the map, and it's designed for a 3 on 3 play experience. So it's very different experience, it will be a lot of fun for users to go bang away on that. The map was first shown to the public on October 19, 2009 on the games' Facebook page. First Show Trivia Map= * After capturing one of the two altars on Twisted Treeline champions originating from the Shadow Isles, which include , , , , and , the summoned "spirit" will say unique messages to those particular champions. The messages are different for west and east altars, representing good and evil respectively. This, however, excludes , because Riot didn't want to give too much information about her lore, and , because lines for him have not been recorded yet. In addition, all Shadow Isles champions can also hear additional lines available to all of them, including Evelynn and Thresh. All the messages can be seen here or on the altar page. * If two champions dance in front of within 5 seconds, will join in. * The Twisted Treeline's remake is heavily influenced by concept and development. |-|Game modes= Twisted Treeline map has been used for certain special, limited-time, featured game modes that circulate in and out. * During the Fall of 2014, for the Harrowing event, Riot introduced the game mode called Hexakill mode on this map. One for All mode announcement ** The mechanics were similar to Classic mode, with the only different being that On each team instead of 3 players, there were 6 players ** Icons were to be given by playing this mode. * During end of May and the beginning of June 2015, Hexakill mode was featured again on this map. ** This time players could ban 6 champions in a match through Blind draft pick. Media Music= ;Main Theme ;Related Themes Twisted Treeline (Old) Theme| |-|Gallery= The Twisted Treeline Beta.png|Twisted Treeline Promo NexusObelisk.PNG|1st Twisted Treeline Nexus Obelisk The Twisted Treeline.png|Twisted Treeline Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Patrick Faulwetter) The Twisted Treeline.jpg|Twisted Treeline 2 (by Riot Artist Patrick Faulwetter) Twisted Treeline Minimap old.png|1st Twisted Treeline Minimap Shadow Isles concept 4.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Promo 1 TTart.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Promo 2 TTmap.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Map TT jungle.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Jungle Treeline Altar.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Altar Treeline Vilemaw.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Vilemaw TT Shopkeeper.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Shopkeeper Twisted Treeline background.png|Twisted Treeline Update Loading Background Associated Champions Patch History **** Health on spawn: 1240 from 1440 **** Damage on spawn: 70 from 73 *** **** Health on spawn: 480 from 540 **** Damage on spawn: 33 from 35 *** **** Health on spawn: 1050 from 1200 **** Damage on spawn: 52 from 55 *** **** Health on spawn: 230 from 250 **** Damage on spawn: 18 from 20 *** **** Health on spawn: 1120 from 1320 **** Damage on spawn: 40 from 42 *** **** Health on spawn: 390 from 420 **** Damage on spawn: 15 from 16 *** **** Respawn time: 6 minutes from 5 minutes **** Vilemaw has now a custom health bar and a jungler timer. **** Health: 5500 from 3500 **** Attack damage: 100 from 113 **** AoE slam attack: Range slightly increased, area of effect slightly decreased. **** Melee attacks: Delay on attack shortened. **** New Passive: Spiderwebs: Vilemaw's attacks now reduce attack speed in addition to reducing armor and magic resistance. *** **** Duration increased to 3 minutes from 2 minutes. **** Upon killing Vilemaw, champions become ghosted, ignoring all unit collision for the duration of the buff. Additionally, nearby minions gain aura bonuses, and briefly terrorize nearby enemy minions on first contact. ***** ******+20 & , +20% , +15 , +75 attack range. ***** ****** +10 & , +10% , +20 , +100 attack range. ***** ****** +30 & , +10% , +50 , +750 attack range. ***** ****** +10 & , +10% , +10 . **** No longer grants bonus health regen, mana regen, cooldown reduction or attack speed. * Altar changes: ** First Altar buff: +10% bonus movement speed instead of +3 gold on unit kill. *** (Default gold value of all minions/monsters increased by 3 to compensate) ** Second Altar buff: on minion or monster kill instead of +10% bonus attack damage and ability power. * Turret rebalancing: ** All turrets gain 200 and if no enemy minions are nearby from 75 and . ** Outter Turrets *** Added *** Both teams now have a third turret in top and bottom lane *** Health: 1850 *** and : 50 *** Damage: 152 *** Global gold: ** Inner Turrets *** Health: 2050 (unchanged) *** Damage: 160 from 190 *** : 100 from 67 *** : 100 (unchanged) *** Global gold: from ** Inhibitor Turrets *** Health: 2350 (unchanged) *** Damage: 170 (unchanged) *** Attack speed: from *** : 100 from 60 *** : 100 (unchanged) *** Global gold: from ** Nexus Obelisk *** Health: 2650 (unchanged) *** Damage: 150 from 180 *** Attack speed: from *** : 100 from 67 *** : 100 (unchanged) *** Global gold: from * Vision-granting items: ** The following items have been removed from Twisted Treeline: *** *** *** *** ** A new trinket has been added to the Twisted Treeline: *** (Trinket) **** A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 5 seconds, revealing traps and enemy champions that enter for 3 seconds (60 seconds cooldown) ;V3.10 * Items removed ** ** * Items enabled ** ** * reworked ** + + 720g = 2400g ** +80 ability power ** +10% cooldown reduction ** Unique Active: Deals 20% of target champion's maximum health in magic damage over 6 seconds and increases all subsequent magic damage taken by the target by 20% (60 second cooldown). * (Ranged Only) reintroduced ** Recipe: + + 420g = 2300g ** +50 ability power ** +50 armor ** +50 magic resist ** Unique Passive - Tenacity: Reduces the duration of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, silences, blinds, and immobilizes by 35%. * ** Recipe changed: + + + 1045g = 3500g ** Armor increased to 45 from 40. * Bug fixes ** now properly selects his melee attack for melee champions with more than 100 range. ** no longer twitches when players leave his lair. ** health now properly scales with time. ;V1.0.0.61 * Passive gold gain reduced to 8.5 per 5 seconds from 9 per 5. * Minions ** Melee minions *** Gain 2 additional armor every 3 minutes. *** Gain 0.5 addition magic Resistance every 3 minutes. *** Gold on death increased to 26 from 24. ** Caster minions *** Gain 0.5 additional armor every 3 minutes. *** Gain 2 additional magic resistance every 3 minutes. *** Gold on death increased to 19 from 17. ** Siege minions *** Gain 2 additional armor every 3 minutes. *** Gain 2 additional magic resistance every 3 minutes. *** Gold on death increased to 27 from 25 on Summoner's Rift and to 32 from 30 on Twisted Treeline. ** Super minion gold on death increased to 32 from 30. ;V1.0.0.52 * Melee minion gold per kill increased to 24 from 22. * Inhibitor health reduced to 3000 from 3600. * : movement speed buff reduced to 45% from 50%. * adjusted to increase damage by 1% per level. * adjusted to increase attack speed by 20% and reduce cooldowns by 10%. * The range of the vision sentry in the middle decreased, such that you cannot see into the lanes above and below the jungle. * Champion respawn time increased to 20-37 from 18-35. * The nexus should now have only one turret instead of two. * Super Minions: ** Health increased by 200. ** Damage increased by 20. * Cooldown reduction should now be properly capped at 40%. * Fixed minion pathfinding. }} Note: Global turret changes are found at Turret#Patch History References cs:Twisted Treeline de:Der Gewundene Wald es:El Bosque Retorcido fr:Forêt Torturée pl:Twisted Treeline pt-br:Twisted Treeline ru:Проклятый Лес zh:扭曲丛林 Category:Fields of Justice Category:Places